User talk:12.144.5.2
Welcome Hi, Louis -- I'm sorry that I missed your question before! I'm glad to meet you. I was surprised to see the way that you wrote to Rickyrab and Xaq. We're all working together to build up this wiki, and it's important to treat everyone kindly. A wiki is a unique way of working together, building something with a huge group of people that you don't personally know. Differences of opinion come up all the time -- people have different ideas, or different styles, or they just make mistakes. The best way to resolve those differences is to ask questions in a calm way, listen to other people's point of view -- and most of all, assume good faith. Using capital letters and multiple exclamation points is the wiki equivalent of screaming at someone. Yesterday, you screamed at two people, over something that was easy to resolve just by talking. Ricky just joined the wiki the day before -- so his very first experience with other wiki users is somebody yelling at him that he's insane. That kind of thing can drive somebody away forever, and we want to avoid that. To be a regular member of Oz Wiki, you should sign in, and create a user name. All you need is a user name and a password -- you don't have to give your e-mail address or anything. It's easier to build a working relationship with a person when they have a name that you can recognize. I hope you sign in, and become part of the community here. -- Danny (talk) 18:11, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Expansion You've read all the books? If so, that's just great. I noticed your addition to Ev; much appreciated. I plan to expand this wiki quite a bit, and clean up what's already here, so keep up the good work. And please register!—[[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'This party's over']]) 16:59, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Canon I think we're all on the same page in our knowledge that Maguire is not canon. In my opinion, the canon tiers should be as follows. *Books written by Baum are canon. *Books of the same series as the Baum books, canon except where there is contradiction, in which case the Baum is favored. *Movies, records, recent books (in particular the Maguire series) and all other media are non-canon. Non-canon information should get its own section, except where the entire article is non-canon I also plan to set up a citation system to assure verifiability. Are you familiar with the workings of other wikia, or of Wikipedia? This should be something similar. Although, I will note that directly copying content from Wikipedia is a bad move, in my opinion, as it makes us look exceedingly amateurish. Original content is what makes great wikis great. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 06:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Of course Baum contradicts himself as well.See my Wonderful Website of Oz,Ozzy Digest archive mirror,July 2000 for some comments on my Oz preferences.--Louis E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 06:41, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :And oh yes...I walked out of Wikipedia in a furious huff at the start of 2006 after years of making thousands of edits.--L.E. ::Try and curb all "furious huff" tendencies around here, please. I'm the newest administrator in this wiki, and my only rule for now is Be Nice! :-P [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 06:47, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::Don't worry...if provoked into a sufficiently furious huff I vanish,not cause trouble for others.(So from your userpage you haven't even reached Emerald City yet?)--L.E./12.144.5.2 06:49, 22 December 2007 (UTC) My Oz knowledge I am admittedly a novice when it comes to Oz. I am on my first ever read-through of the original books, and have yet to see if I will continue past them. As far as Barnstormer is concerned, I'd place that in the non-canon category, since it was written on a separate line from everything that came before. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 06:34, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Of COURSE Barnstormer is not canon!...not sure the corporate legacy that could anoint anything as canon still exists,anyway...the former official publisher got absorbed into another that may no longer exist.There are some stories endorsed by IWOC,etc.--Louis E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 06:44, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, I'm currently just scratching Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz. I am a busy fellow, what with Wookieepedia, my job, and the holiday season, so I cannot devote as much of my time to the wiki as I'd like just yet. But I assure you, I know my stuff, at least, that which I have already learned! ;) [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 06:53, 22 December 2007 (UTC)